Más de tres intentos
by Maeliani
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa estaba dispuesta a que su relación con el Superior Jou se consumara; pero, ¿qué iba a pensar que tendría tantos problemas para lograrlo a pesar de hacer caso a consejos y tácticas? [Intercambio Navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8, para IzzieBlake, ¡felicidades!]


Buenas a todos lo que me leen.

Este fic nace de la propuesta del Foro Proyecto 1-8: Por el Intercambio Navideño, y es un regalo para **IzzieBlake**.

Cito:

_"**Pairing:** Mimi x Joe._

_**Género:** Romance y comedia._

_**Características:** la temida primera vez (para Joe) los dos se tienen "algo" pero es Mimi la que siempre inicia todo, Joe es muy timido y que refleje todos sus nervios, miedos al momento en que tenga su momento con Mimi la cual intenta seducirlo de todas formas y él le rehuye temeroso, que sucedan cosas graciosas que impidan que puedan consumar el acto =D"_

Y eso, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Más de tres intentos**

* * *

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, comprobó su maquillaje que era delicado, para simular que no tenía, su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado, y con unos pequeños bucles al final, de color acaramelado. Dio media vuelta, haciendo que el vestido hondeara con suavidad, que de color blanco, con detalles en rosa pálido y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Hoy tendría una cita con Jou Kido, antes de que acabaran sus vacaciones y él tuviese que de nuevo meterse de lleno en sus libros (cosa que la aburría soberanamente), había hecho el enorme esfuerzo para convencerlo de no tomar cursos en verano, ¡ni siquiera Koushiro los hacía!

Pero decidió no pensar en esas cosas, o terminaría tontamente enojándose. Buscó su bolso y salió de su departamento una vez se hubiese despedido de sus padres, avisándoles que saldría con Jou, ninguno de los dos se mostró preocupado pero le advirtieron a su única hija que llegara temprano y se cuidara, lo mínimo que diría cualquier padre que quería a su hijo, a fin de cuentas confiaban mucho en el novio de su hija y lo conocían desde niño.

Lo bueno es que el departamento del mayor era en el mismo edificio de la castaña, por lo que siempre podría verlo sin problemas. Sólo debía subir escaleras y/o el ascensor para ir al piso siguiente; ella normalmente usaba el ascensor y aprovechaba los tres espejos que tenía alrededor para mirarse y retocarse un poco.

Cuando finalmente llegó alisó el vestido que traía puesto con sus manos y se sonrió. Llevó su mano derecha hacia la puerta, en un puño y tocó, dos, tres, cuatro veces; esperando ser atendida. Colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a tararear en voz baja.

Sin embargo su rostro dejó de tener una suave sonrisa para volverse en un ceño fruncido, miró la hora en su celular, habían pasado cinco minutos y nada. Volvió a tocar la puerta con su mano y luego el timbre.

—¡Diablos! —se quejó al ver que nadie la atendía. Tocó nuevamente con más insistencia y bufó molesta. —Debe de haber una llave... —miró el tapete y se agachó para sacar la pequeña llave que ahí había y sonrió nuevamente, abrió la puerta con confianza y entró con normalidad para cerrarla detrás de sí.

—Superior Joe —habló con su voz suave, la usual que usaba para referirse al de cabellos azules. —Superior Joe —dijo de nuevo, alzando la voz para luego irse a la cocina, en la sala no había ni rastro del muchacho. —¡Superior Joe! —gritó esta vez, de nuevo impaciente.

Sin más se adentró al dormitorio del mayor, notó que la habitación estaba oscura y eso hizo que tragara saliva, suspiró sin más hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que se asustara y pegara un grito.

—¡Mimi, no grites! —dijo el menor de los Kido, gritando también.

—¡Fue su culpa, Superior Joe!

—¿Mi culpa? Tú entraste a mi habitación y a mi departamento sin permiso —suspiró, ignorando por la oscuridad el ceño fruncido de la castaña. —Deja que prenda la luz... —dicho aquello se encaminó hacia el interruptor para encender la luz.

Una vez que la luz hubiese iluminado el cuarto del mayor Mimi se sentó en la cama.

—Se supone que hoy tendríamos una cita —dijo la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

Joe se acomodó los lentes y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Sí, dentro de dos horas, ¿por qué viniste tan temprano? Pensé que te verías con las chicas primero —caminó hacia la chica, hasta sentarse a su lado.

Mimi hizo un mohín infantil, aún cruzada de brazos.

—Sólo quería compartir un rato más contigo, ya que mis padres quieren que vuelva temprano, ¿está mal?

Jou negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

—Por supuesto que no, Mimi —le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Y luego se levantó, parándose frente a ella. —¿Nos vamos?

Mimi sonrió y le tomó de la mano para levantarse.

—Sí —contestó la castaña mientras se levantaba. Cuando llegasen al primer destino le contaría de su cambio de planes.

* * *

Jou Kido sonrió a la mujer de edad avanzada que le daba el cambio del dinero, dio media vuelta acomodando el vuelto en billetes en su billetera y lo dejó dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para encaminarse donde su novia se encontraba.

—Ahora mismo traerán nuestros pedidos, Mimi —murmuró la voz del joven, una vez sentado delante de la castaña.

—¡Genial! —las manos de la castaña golpearon con emoción. —¿Me pidió lo de siempre, Superior Joe? —el joven de lentes asintió, acomodándolos en su rostro.

Sólo se trataba de un helado y un té, Jou se había pedido un té puesto que a diferencia de Mimi no era muy fanático de los helados debido a la sensibilidad de sus dientes además de que no le gustaba mezclar sabores como lo hacía la castaña.

Algo que Jou Kido jamás entendería serían los gustos de la castaña, gustos completamente incomprensibles. Más para una persona recta y tradicional como él. Mientras consumía su té verde veía a Mimi saboreando una extraña cosa negra que incluso daba algo de miedo en forma de bocha de helado. ¿Quién diablos elegía tomar helado de regaliz? Sólo ella.

Conversaron un poco, Jou habló sobre sus estudios y se acomodaba a cada rato los anteojos, Mimi sobre su próxima salida con las chicas y se acomodaba a cada rato el cabello. Hablaba muy rápido, como si estuviese apurada.

No tuvieron más de medio hora cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento del mayor y se acomodaron en la sala.

—Prepararé algo de té, creo que no debiste haber tomado helado estando en invierno, Mimi, y muchos menos salir con un vestido —murmuró Jou en lo que se encaminaba hacia su cocina pero para qué iba a hablar; a veces la castaña era muy terca, Mimi rió un poco.

—¡No pasa nada! Tengo buenas defensas —murmuró la castaña.

—Igual te lo prepararé. Más vale prevenir que curar —murmuró y cuando Mimi se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de ella comenzó a quitarse el vestido que traía puesto de manera apurada.

Se miró en el espejo que estaba en la sala, sonriéndose así misma al verse en aquél pequeño _babydoll_ negro con un listón rosado en el medio.

—Mimi, aquí traigo el... —y el muchacho de cabellos azules no pudo terminar la frase puesto que vio a su novia a medio vestir tendida en su sofá con una mirada de plena coquetería esperándolo. Sólo pudo atinar a sonrojarse.

—Superior Joe —canturreó la castaña, guiñándole un ojo mientras su mano palmeaba a su costado para que se sentara al lado de ella.

—M-Mimi, ¿qué haces así? —el mayor trató de controlar su voz en lo que dejaba la bandeja con los tés en la pequeña mesita y tratando de no mirar a la chica.

La chica frunció el ceño, ¿qué iba a estar haciendo?

—Oh, ¡Superior Joe! —Mimi alzó la voz mientras se levantaba con lentitud y paso firme al contrario. —¿Cuánto hace que salimos? —preguntó lo suficientemente bajo y cerca como para susurrarle y tomarle de la corbata.

Jou se tensó, tragando saliva.

—Dos años —respondió mecánicamente.

—¿Cuánto que nos conocemos? —volvió a interrogar la castaña, en voz baja aún.

—Diez años —incluso su voz se escuchó diferente al sentir cómo le apretaban la corbata.

—¡Entonces béseme! —gritó al fin y al cabo, Jou se removió un poco y suspiró, tomando con suavidad el rostro de la castaña para besarla sin embargo justo cuando le había rozado los labios se detuvo.

—¡N-No puedo! —se alejó finalmente ante la mirada atónita de la castaña.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Acaso estoy fea?! —bramó Mimi colocándose las manos en las cinturas. Vio a Jou sentado en el sofá y respirando profundamente como si tratase de calmarse.

—N-No es eso, es el camisón.

—_Babydoll_ —corrigió. Camisón sonaba de abuelitas.

—No importa —contradijo el joven de los Kido, tomando el té en sus manos, no puedo besarte si te imagino y veo con...algo tan corto —dijo, sintiendo hasta sus orejas rojas mientras se llevaba el líquido caliente a la boca como si aquello pudiese calmarlo.

Mimi en cambio se sentó a su lado con ambas piernas subidas y lo miró, de frente podía ver el perfil del mayor. Sus manos tomaron el brazo ajeno y lo movió como si ella no fuese más que una cría, de nuevo.

—¡¿Por qué, Superior Joe?! —y dejó de hacer eso cuando el grito del superior la hizo dar un respingo. —¡L-Lo siento, superior Joe!

—¡¿Lo sientes?! Y-Yo lo siento —dijo mientras se levantaba, con la camisa mojada por el té caliente.

Y fue en ese momento que la primera vez que trataría de intimar con Jou sería un fracaso. Y sabría que quizás a cada momento él huiría.

* * *

—¡Debió haber sido perfecto, Sora! La habías pasado muy bien, y yo estaba muy linda, pero el Superior Joe es muy tímido.

Sora más que tratar de consolarla no podía hacer más que reírse y decirle buena suerte.

—Quizá debimos ir a algún lugar más romántico y pasar más tiempo, insinuarme de antes, ¿tú qué crees?

—_Creo que lo estás planeando mucho, Mimi..._

Era una suerte que estaban hablando por teléfono porque sino con más razón Sora estaría riéndose al haber visto la cara de la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Tengo qué! El Superior Joe lo planea todo, así que ésto también, seguramente tendrá algún diario contando cómo desea su primera vez o qué...pero quiero que sea perfecto, para ambos.

Y aunque Sora dijese algo más la menor no le haría caso. Mi colgó luego, mientras esperaba acostada a que el mayor apareciera en su dormitorio. Había pasado ya dos días de aquél incidente con él té.

* * *

Hoy tendría su segundo intento.

Jou salió del baño, luego de haberse duchado y lavado los dientes traía puesto un pijama simple que consistía en un pantalón y una camiseta negra. No llevaba los anteojos puestos y eso hacía que a cada rato tuviese la mano cerca de los ojos.

Mimi lo miró atenta, se veía tan guapo sin lentes, ¿por qué siempre los llevaba? ¡Podría usar lentillas!

Mas dejó esos pensamientos de lado para ponerse al frente.

—Superior Joe —volvió a usar el canturreo coqueto, acercándose con lentitud a él para darle un pequeño abrazo. —¿No me dará mi beso de las buenas noches?

El mayor suspiró, tomándole del rostro con ambas manos para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Mimi hizo una mueca de disgusto, puesto que había hecho una tonta boca de pato para que él la besara en los labios.

—¡Superior Joe, en los labios! —Jou se apretó los labios para evitar reírse y Mimi encaprichada puso sus brazos alrededor de él para poder besarlo.

Jou finalmente correspondió el beso, cerrando los ojos, sus manos acariciaron con suavidad la espalda de la castaña y llegaron más abajo hasta que de pronto la pequeña risa de Mimi que escapaba por sus labios lo interrumpió. Él, confundido, la miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

—N-Nada, e-es que —rió un poco. —El Superior Joe me está tocando el trasero...

Y con eso logró que él se volviera a alejar, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado y casi pidiendo disculpas.

—N-No puedo.

—Oh, por favor, Superior Joe, tóqueme —él se sentó en la cama, aún rojo y con ambas manos en su cabello. —Vamos, tóqueme el trasero, al menos una palmada.

Cinco minutos, cinco minutos que se le hicieron completamente eternos e incómodos.

Mimi había aprendido algo de toda aquella situación, debía ir lento, sin parecer pretender nada más que un dulce, sincero e inocente beso. Nada más, despacio para que él, para que ambos quisiera más. Debía ver Jou Kido como un pequeño borreguito, si iba muy rápido iba a terminar espantándolo.

Diablos, no le gustaba ponerse así, se sentía como una depredadora de hombres.

Mimi estaba de brazos cruzados en la cama viendo a Jou quitándose los zapatos. Quiso decir algo mas no sabía qué.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y Mimi con lentitud se acercó detrás de Jou, abrazándolo por detrás en silencio.

—Mimi... —dijo el mayor, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla mejor.

—Lo siento, Superior Joe —dijo en voz baja, con cierta timidez.

Él pestañeó, confuso y se giró para verla, aún sintiendo que ella lo abrazaba.

—Lo sientes, ¿por qué?

Mimi bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Por todo —respondió, colocando sus blancas manos en los hombros del mayor.

Él suspiró, sabía que todo lo que hacía la castaña no era con malas intenciones.

—Ya, no te pongas así, ¿vale? —le acomodó el cabello con ambas manos y con suavidad le apretó la mejilla, riendo.

—¡Superior Joe! —Mimi se quejó y dicho aquello le apretó también la mejilla.

Él la despeinó y ella lo besó. Jou se quedó en silencio y sonrió un poco.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿sí? —ella asintió con la cabeza y se acomodaron finalmente en la cama del mayor.

Mimi acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y miró el techo, blanco. Como toda la habitación del mayor.

Y una sonrisa se vio en su rostro al ver al mayor ya dormido, en otro momento se hubiese molestado de lo rápido que se dormía pero esta vez era diferente. Con lentitud tomó delicadamente el mentón del mayor y le vio, pese a la oscuridad, acercó sus labios a los ajenos para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sintió cómo él se removía un poco y siguió besándole en los labios y las mejillas hasta que él se fue despertando.

—Mimi... —dijo él, medio dormido aún. Mimi lo silenció y continuó besándolo.

Aquello parecía estar funcionando, el mayor comenzaba a despertar y pudo sentir las manos de él bajo la camisa que era suya y ahora ella traía puesta, aquella camisa blanca y larga que le cubría las piernas. Mimi finalmente pudo quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta y sintiendo más calor que él que hacía comenzaron a besarse aún con más ganas.

—A-ah, ¡e-espera, Mimi! ¡Ca-Calambre!

Mimi abrió los ojos y hasta tuvo ganas de llorar.

—¡¿Qué?!

Maldita su suerte.

* * *

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Miyako Inoue palmeó con fuerza la mesa de la cocina donde estaban las cuatro amigas, carcajeándose al haber escuchado el relato de la castaña. Hikari por su parte la miraba, suspirando.

—Vamos, Yolei. No es tan gracioso —empezó a decir Sora.

—¡¿Qué no lo es?! —Miyako la miró como si hubiese dicho un improperio. —¡Le dio un calambre, un calambre! —y no pudo evitar volver a reírse.

Hikari se apretaba los labios y trataba de mostrarse serena, viéndose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Fue horrible, cada vez que intento algo con él o se aleja o tiene un accidente! —Mimi colocó los brazos sobre la mesa, de manera derrotada.

—Quizá debas dejar de obsesionarte con eso, cada vez que te emocionas con algo te pasa eso, ¿o me dirás que no? —dijo la mayor del grupo, mirándola. —Luego lo dejas, eres como Yolei en eso sentido.

—Y por eso somos hermanas —dijo Miyako, divertida y casi con orgullo.

—Sora tiene razón, Mimi —musitó Hikari, mirándola, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas puesto que era la que más vergüenza le daba hablar sobre sexo, especialmente tratándose de sus amigos.

—Sí, deja que las cosas fluyan, no pienses tanto en eso. Llegará en el momento adecuado y te darás cuenta, como todo. Mientras sus sentimientos sean los mismos no importa nada más —la mirada comprensiva de Sora hizo que sonriera, la pelirroja le acarició la espalda con cariño y ambas se sonrieron.

—Es increíble que alguien tan guapo como el Superior Jou le cueste estas situaciones, ¿cómo será médico si le da vergüenza ver un cuerpo desnudo?

—Yolei —habló nuevamente Hikari, mirándola. —Yo sé que será muy romántico cuando por fin puedan...hacerlo, además el Superior Joe te quiere mucho, Mimi.

—Y si no pasa nada de eso te buscamos nuevo novio, a menos que te guste de nuestro círculo, ¿quiénes quedan? ¿Izzy y Matt?

—¡Yolei!

—¡Yo sólo decía!

Y las cuatro comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Probaste seducirlo poniéndote un traje sexy?

—El _Babydoll_, y nada.

—¿Comida exótica?

—¡Imposible! Ni siquiera le puede poner mostaza a un _hot-dog_ —y de nuevo las cuatro rieron.

—¿Ver una película porno? —de nuevo todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Miyako.

—¡No, qué vergüenza!

—Encima pensará que eso es muy voyeurista, al menos eso le dirá a Mimi —murmuró Sora mientras bebía un poco de su refresco.

—Pues te queda bailarle sexy, o algo...sino entonces estás con un asexuado.

—Yolei, no digas eso —rió Hikari, moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

—De nuevo, volvamos al principio, haz la técnica sin técnica y deja de atormentarte.

Mimi observó a su mejor amiga y suspiró, quizá tenía razón. No por nada era la voz de la razón en este grupo y en general.

* * *

Se dejó tirar sobre el sofá de su novio y miró el techo. Miró la hora en su celular, aburrida, ¿por qué el Jou-senpai tardaba tanto en el baño? Bufó con disgusto, si se supone que se bañaba rápido para ahorrar agua.

Bufando se acomodó nuevamente la falda que llevaba puesta y miró el televisor apagado, tomó el control y decidió prenderlo. Bien, ¿a ésto se resumía su vida en pareja? Sabía que con alguien como Jou no sería algo exageradamente apasionado o romántico pero en verdad le gustaba y adoraba estar con él, le hacía recordar una parte que le gustaba más de su propia persona, la hacía sentir una mejor persona y eso le gustaba, estando con él no se sentía como la japonesa que decidió "americanizarse" como cuando salía con Michael.

Respiró hondamente, quizá debería hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos.

Sin más se levantó con lentitud del sofá dejando el control remoto en el sofá, ni siquiera había hecho su típico _zapping_, con cierta parsimonia se encaminó hacia el dormitorio pero ahí no lo vio, hizo una mueca, quizá estaba en el baño.

—¿Qué sucede, Superior Joe? —más no pudo decir nada más puesto que cuando abrió la puerta del baño pudo ver al mayor desnudo de la cintura para arriba, notando que llevaba una toalla puesta bastante larga.

—¡M-Mimi, n-no he dicho que entres! —él rápidamente se fue hasta la ducha, metiéndose para cubrirse en la cortina.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —rápidamente salió del baño, cerrando la puerta. Sentía las mejillas completamente rojas y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Respiró hondamente.

Y sin poder evitarlo maldijo al darse cuenta de la situación, ¡al demonio con las palabras de Sora! Debió haber entrado y tratar de seducirlo, que pocas veces podía verle el pecho, quizá lo lograba.

Se mordió el labio inferior y de nuevo volvió a la sala, esperando que él saliera. Movió su pie con insistencia, ¿tanto tardaría? Suspiró con desgana. Mimi Tachikawa no se caracterizaba por tener tanta paciencia de hecho.

Y, tercer intento fallido. Se suponía que ése sería la vencida. Al diablo la técnica sin técnica.

* * *

Revisó la hora en su celular por quinta vez mientras esperaba a que el chico de cabello azul volviera a la sala. ¿Tanto iba a tardar en el baño? Suspiró con cansancio para luego levantarse del sofá y animarse a ir hacia el baño. Tocó tres veces la puerta, esperando a que saliera.

—Superior Joe, por favor, salga —murmuró en voz baja la joven.

Al cabo de unos cinco segundos el mayor por fin salía con timidez y mirando a la chica, esta vez traía unos pantalones puestos.

—Siento tardar, me estaba lavando los dientes —musitó el joven con cierta vergüenza, no llevaba los anteojos puestos y eso hacía que sus movimientos fueran algo torpes, al ver que casi caía Mimi se acercó a él, tomándole del brazo para ayudarle a caminar para salir del baño.

Se encaminaron hacia la sala y Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que él diera un leve respingo pero rápidamente aceptó el abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede, Mimi? —preguntó suave, acariciándole la espalda y algunos cabellos.

—N-Nada —murmuró ella, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Claro que lo sabía, si ése era su emblema.

—Yo... —ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos color caramelo brillaron. —En verdad me gusta mucho el Superior Joe...

El mayor se ruborizó y exhaló con fuerza.

—¿Por qué dices eso ahora? —la miró confundido, tomándole levemente del rostro.

Mimi aprovechó aquello y se puso de puntitas para besarle con suavidad los labios.

—Porque así es —murmuró con sus labios cerca de él.

Jou no pudo más que sonreír aún avergonzado y volver a besarla con suavidad. Un beso, dos besos, tres besos...

Mimi mientras reía le dio un pequeño empujón y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él, sin darle tiempo a decir nada comenzó nuevamente a besarle, mientras aún su suave risa lograba darle un leve cosquilleo a los labios del joven de cabellos azules, las manos de Jou se fueron a la camiseta que llevaba puesta, acariciándole la espalda.

Calor, comenzaba a tener demasiado calor. Los labios de ella se dirigieron esta vez al cuello del mayor.

—Mi-Mimi...

Pero no hizo caso.

—M-Mimi...

Tampoco hizo caso, tan sólo siguió besándolo y acariciándolo donde sus manos podía.

—M-Mimi, s-si hay que ha-hacerlo ha-hay que usar protección...

Y eso fue muy mata-pasiones para la castaña. Ni siquiera Sora tenía razón. ¡Perfecto! No sólo llegaría virgen al matrimonio con Jou sino que nunca, nunca lo harían. Y ella que quería tener hijos con él cuando fuesen más grandes...

* * *

—Exageras.

—Y mucho.

—Deberías relajarte, ser tan novia de Joe te aleja de nosotras.

La mirada de Mimi se pasó de Sora, luego en Hikari y por último en Miyako.

—¡No! —golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. —¡T-Tengo que hacer algo! Casi lo logramos, pero él creo que aún me ve como una niña, ¡y eso no puede ser! Soy una mujer. Una mujer inteligente, fuerte y sensual.

—Claro que lo eres, pero no estás considerando lo que Joe quiere —habló Sora, sobándose una de las sienes.

—Joe es hombre, debe querer sexo aunque se haga el mojigato.

—Yolei, por favor —murmuró Hikari, controlando a su mejor amiga.

—¡¿Qué?! Es verdad. Ni que fuera extraterrestre...

—¡Ya, basta! Es la segunda vez que hablamos del Superior Joe —Hikari alzó la voz, completamente roja y con ambas manos sobre la mesa, captando la atención de las tres chicas. —¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sean los chicos o sexo? Especialmente si se trata de mi hermano —y le dirigió una mirada a Sora que, ésta cohibida se empequeñeció en el lugar.

—¡Hablemos de Michael! —propuso enérgica Miyako, Hikari derrotada se dejó caer sobre la silla.

Mimi Tachikawa quiso gritar de frustración, mas sólo sonrió, perfecto. Lo que le faltaba, hablar de un ex-posible novio.

Ya no sabía cuántos intentos había hecho para poder tener su primera vez con Jou, o si él sabía lo que tramaba. Al final creía que lo que debía hacer era decirle la verdad, que quería hacerlo. No podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí? Haría una deliciosa cena afrodisíaca (le valía ya madres si al mayor le parecía comida demasiada rara), pondría música suave, se vestiría con poca ropa y le bailaría sensualmente, ni siquiera la persona más correcta como Jou Kido podría ser tan de piedra como para resistirse a sus encantos.

¡Y esta vez sí tendría condones! Que se los había dado Sora por si las dudas.

* * *

Se volvió a poner su _babydoll_, acomodó la sala del mayor (aprovechando que llegaría tarde de la universidad), arregló la mesita dejando algunos pétalos rojos sobre la misma. Había dos vasos con dos batidos de color rosa, apagó un poco las luces y del aparto un tanto anticuado de música sugestiva. En pocos minutos llegaría el mayor, algo apurado puesto que ella le había llamado muy seria, argumentando que debían hablar y logrando que un miedo inexistente creciera en el pecho de su novio.

Hasta ahora el plan iba sobre ruedas.

—Qué cansancio... —la voz de Jou-senpai se hizo escuchar, cansando, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, ignorando todo a su alrededor. —Mimi, deberías haber vuelto hace rato a... —y se quedó en silencio a ver su sala de estar. —...A casa... —tragó saliva finalmente. —Pensé que querías hablar...de algo serio...

—¡Claro! —Mimi palmeó el cojín que estaba a su lado para que se sentara el mayor. Jou algo dudoso se acercó, sentándose.

—¿Me vas a explicar por qué has estado tan rara? En especial —no terminó la frase puesto que se ruborizó. —Bueno, tú...ya sabes —tomó aquél pequeño vaso lleno de batido de un color rosado, vio que tenía un pétalo de rosa encima, menos mal que no era alérgico.

—Es que...escúcheme —pidió alzando la voz. Respiró hondo, haciéndose esperar. —Quiero que lo hagamos —confesó.

Jou tosió un poco, casi cayéndole el batido.

—¿Ha-hablas en serio...? —la miró incrédulo, hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

—¡Muy en serio! —y la decisión en su rostro era notorio. —Y sé que tú también quieres...

El menor de los Kido, con sus manos temblorosas, dejó batido en la pequeña mesa y miró los ojos acaramelados de su novia, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—E-es verdad. Yo también quiero, Mimi —acarició con ternura los cabellos de la castaña y bajó la mirada. —Pero no sabía ni cómo...llegar a ese momento, quería que... —tosió un poco, costándole hablar. —Ya sabes, fuese especial. Porque tú no eres cualquier chica...

—¡Superior Joe! —Mimi casi tirando todo a su paso se abalanzó a abrazar al mayor con todas sus fuerzas logrando que el contrario cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Rió un poco al sentir los besos que Mimi le daba en los labios y mejillas, con suavidad le tomó el rostro y besó su mentón.

Esta vez los besos eran más lentos y suaves, el cuerpo de la castaña estaba recostado contra el del joven de cabellos azules y las manos de él acariciaban su espalda. Con su ayuda logró quitarle el abrigo y la camiseta que traía puesta para poder acariciar más su piel. La mano de Mimi inmediatamente se fue hasta la bragueta del mayor, desabrochando su pantalón y cuando finalmente lo hizo...

—¡Oye, Joe! ¡¿Estás?! —y se detuvieron al instante, estáticos, ¿aquella voz era...? —Oh, perdona, no sabías que estabas con una chica...

—¡Shin! —gritó el hermano menor, viendo al mayor que parecía bastante despreocupado.

—¿Qué? Ahora los dejo solos, pensé que te había avisado que venía —murmuró el mayor, rascándose la cabeza mientras dejaba la mochila a un costado, apenas mirando a Mimi, que justo en ese momento ella lo agradecía. —Sólo dime si duermo en tu cuarto o en la sala —y dicho aquello el mayor de los Kido se fue al baño.

La pareja suspiró, con sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a vestirse nuevamente y a disfrutar del único consuelo que les quedó: el batido de rosas.

Definitivamente ya se había cansando de tantos intentos e insistencias. Quizá, como antes, Sora tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar en ello, directa o indirectamente.

—Debería hacer esto más seguido —musitó refiriéndose al batido. —Superior Joe —y cuando lo llamó éste ya estaba dormido contra el sofá.

Respiró hondamente, mejor hacía borrón y cuenta nueva. Olvidaría los pésimos días de intentar algo con Jou Kido aunque éste quisiese y mejor haría lo que las chicas le habían dicho, salir con ellas.

Y se aliviaría su orgullo de mujer malherido con su remedio favorito: ¡Compras!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Espero que te guste, Izzie! Debo decir que al principio, antes del 10 ya tenía escrito algo, pero luego no supe qué más escribir hasta ahora entre el 22, 23 y unas madrugadas del 24 xD así que por eso quizá la coherencia no sea muy buena, y quise hacerlo algo largo, como no hay tantos Joemi y siempre me explayo (además aparecieron las chicas muy plan Sex And The City (?) y eso que no vi nunca esa serie xD. Realmente me costó un poco hacerlo, creo que es lo más subido de todo que escribí hasta ahora y no es mucho, tampoco quería caer en lo vulgar puesto que era comedia y los personajes involucrados dan para eso. Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar así que, ¡saludos!


End file.
